


Lullaby

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Asgardian One Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes





	

 Y/N  squeezed her eyes tight as she stretched her body while lying in bed. Her body protested the moment and she let out a groan. She cursed herself for forgetting the events that happened the last hours, as she was uncertain how long she had been sleeping. She willed her eyes to open and looked to see her husband in the gliding chair, holding a bundle in a lavender fuzzy blanket. A smile formed as she watched him rock back and forth singing a soft song in what she believed was Icelandic.

" _Sofðu lengi sofðu rótt þétt, það er best að vakna seint. Erfiðleikar kenna mun þér fljótt, meðan dagur snýr að nóttu sem fólk finnst ást, missi, sorg og þrá *****._ "

Thor nuzzled the bundle and  Y/N  could hear a soft coo causing her to smile wide. She gingerly sat up in the bed and eased her shoulders back.

"Is she sleeping?"  Y/N  whispered, running a hand through her dark blond hair.

Thor looked up at her and gave her a bright smile. "No, she's wide awake. I just fed her," he said softly, getting up from the chair and walked over to the bed. "The nurse should be coming in to check on you soon." He handed her the little baby, and after making sure both were comfortable, he pressed a soft kiss to  Y/N 's forehead.

 Y/N  smiled and looked down at the baby girl. "Hi Maisie," she said. The little girl yawned and moved her head, her little mouth suckling on nothing. A small mew came from her as  Y/N  bent down and kissed her little nose.

"You did wonderful, love," Thor whispered, wrapping his arm around  Y/N . "Our little Maisie will be a strong one when she gets older."

"She is not going to go off and fight battles,"  Y/N  looked at him, eyes wide.

"If she wants to become a brave and valiant warrior, she can. Even in those little sparkly tutu things you have for her," Thor teased.

"Okay,"  Y/N  conceded, "Only if you wear a sparkly tutu as well." She smirked at her husband.

Thor furrowed his brows and thought for a bit. "If that is what it takes for my daughter to be a warrior, then so be it," he said. Maisie cooed in  Y/N 's arms. "Ah, see? My little  _prinsessa kappi_  agrees!"

 Y/N  shook her head in defeat. "Well, at least she, and you, will look fabulous fighting whatever the universe throws at us." She handed Thor their daughter and shifted to lie down. "I'm going to get a little more sleep before family and the team comes. Don't do any battle plans until we get home."

"You heard your mother, Maisie," Thor whispered. "We will plan battles in three days time." He gave the baby girl a kiss on the forehead, then repeated the gesture on  Y/N . "I am the happiest man in all of the nine realms."


End file.
